


New Beginnings

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Castle and Beckett's friends learn about Kate's pregnancy, the fact that she's back in NYC for good, and the fact that they're moving in together.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Lanie Parish, Jenny O'Malley/Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 5





	New Beginnings

"Drinks at The Old Haunt this afternoon? Me, you, Esposito, Lanie, and Jenny. Our usual table." Castle suggested.  
There was a pause on the other side of the phone, prompting the writer to sigh slightly. "Ryan?"  
"What's this about, Castle? You sound a lot more cheerful than you have the last couple of days. Almost more cheerful than you usually are, in fact" the detective responded.  
"That is a very good question, actually. One that I would gladly answer in any other circumstances. But not this time. You'll just have to wait and see. I will say that it is big news, though".  
There was another pause, and Castle could hear Ryan say something to Esposito in the background, a couple of seconds’ silence, and then Esposito's calm answer before Ryan responded to Castle's invitation. "Yeah, we don't have a case or anything at the moment, and we're not on call, so we'll see you there. Around 3:30 pm?"  
Castle glanced at the clock. It was about 1:45 pm, which meant that there was just less than two hours until they would have to meet at The Old Haunt if he agreed. Which, naturally, he was going to. "Yeah, that sounds good. See you then".  
"See you".  
And with that, Castle hit the button to turn off his phone, before turning and grinning at his fiancée. "They'll meet us there at 3:30".  
Kate smirked. "That means we have another hour and 45 minutes. What shall we do with that time...?”  
Castle raised an eyebrow. "If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting..."  
"I might be..."  
Castle practically leaped to his feet, pulling his fiancée towards his... their... bedroom by their joined hands. God, he was glad to have her home again...  
~At 3:30 pm~  
Rick and Kate stepped through the door into the old bar, and Rick's eyes immediately focused on the small group sitting at their usual table, under the wall plague with the picture of Former Captain Roy Montgomery and the words 'Reserved for the 12th Precinct' on it. "They're there. Remember, just act completely normal" Rick whispered.  
"I remember the plan, Rick. No need to remind me" Kate responded quickly, before the two walked over and sat down at the same table as the others, who looked somewhat surprised to see Kate there. "Beckett?"  
"Yup".  
Esposito nodded to her, before he turned his attention to Castle. "What's this about, bro?" he queried.  
Rick glanced at his fiancée, who gave him an encouraging nod, as if saying it was time to tell them. "Beckett's back in New York".  
"We can see that. You're not here to take over one of our crime scenes, are you, Beckett?"  
Rick's fiancée pretended to consider it. "Do you see me wearing an FBI badge anywhere? Or a gun, for that matter?" she laughed.  
"No"  
"I left the FBI three days ago, guys. I just couldn't take it anymore. I missed working with you guys too much, and I hated keeping secrets the way that I was forced to. And the cases down there... God, there was never any justice. Every case, some damned corrupt politician, or some other nuisance, would completely prevent us from solving it. And besides, the hours I worked... Yeah, there was no way I could do that and still live the life that I want to live. So I spoke with Gates the day before I resigned from the FBI. Its official, I'm back in New York for good. And as soon as I've re-completed the necessary tests, I'll be working Homicide with you guys again. Just like old times".  
There was a sudden rush to hug her, and she smiled gently. Once everyone had taken their seats again, Kate instinctively moved closer to Rick so that his arm was around her shoulder. "I suppose working Homicides, putting killers behind bars, is more important now than it was before I left. Rick, don't forget that I can't drink coffee for the next 8 months because the smell of it makes me want to throw up" she commented idly.  
Though the comment was directed at Rick, both Lanie and Jenny were still close enough to hear it. "Are you pregnant?" Lanie hissed.  
Kate nodded. "Three weeks along approximately. I found out two days before I came back to New York, and the day before I left the FBI. Though I would have left the FBI even if it turned out I wasn't pregnant after all".  
The mystery author nodded. "And, with the wedding being held around the back of my Hamptons House in just under a month, Kate and I have even more news. She's been all but living at the loft since a few months after the two of us started dating, and, even though we'll be living in the loft together after the wedding, yesterday I asked her to make it official. Kate and I have moved in together".  
“Wow, guys… This is amazing. Congratulations, both of you”.  
Kate smiled appreciatively as she turned to look at Ryan’s wife Jenny, who happened to be sitting to the left of her. “Thanks, Jenny. Very much appreciated”.  
Appearing to realize something, she reached for the chain hanging around her neck, upon which there were two rings hanging. Before she could touch the clasp at the back of her neck, though, she felt Rick’s hands brush against it. “Allow me”.  
Having a good idea of exactly why she was reaching for the chain, Rick unclasped it from around her neck, allowing her to slide her engagement ring free, before reclasping it and watching as his fiancé slid her ring onto her finger, where it belonged. Smiling, he gestured to the bartender, who immediately brought over a bottle of champagne and six glasses. “Non-alcoholic champagne. Everyone can have some” Rick said simply, earning an appreciative smile from both Kate and Jenny, who was 5 or so months into her own pregnancy.  
As soon as the glasses were filled, Rick raised his. “I’d like to make a toast to good friends, happy families, long lives, and new beginnings. To us”  
“To us”


End file.
